The Last Days, Part 2
The Last Days, Part 2 is the 35th and last episode of season 5 and the 130th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins explained what happened in the previous episode with scenes of the most important. While the earthquake in Xanadu is occurring, Aelita decides that the tower can wait and she have to return to quickly. Then Sissi bears the tower which the Skid is connected and enters unintentionally, but Aelita note that she has produced red waves as when she was possessed by X.A.N.A. Aelita thinks Sissi could still have some control over Xanadu and Sissi says she might try to climb up the tower. The Lyoko-Warriors agree, and Sissi enters the tower, rises to the control platform and puts her hand on the panel. Then open the control screen of the tower, and leave some codes. Aelita goes up too, and she can locate the program that causes earthquakes in the sector, she deactivated this program and the earthquake ends. At the factory, Jeremy is hiding in the engine room, for X.A.N.A.'s attack. Then, in Xanadu, the appears and captures Sissi. Odd shoots laser arrows to the Scyphozoa, but unlike other times, the Scyphozoa continues the attack. Odd then starts shooting arrows at Sissi laser until she's devirtualized. Sissi goes out of the scanners, and she goes to the lab room. Sissi asks Jeremy what that monster is, but is possessed by X.A.N.A. (in the previous episode), and knocks Sissi. Then Anthea runs to the elevator and goes to find Jeremy. Sissi up the stairs to the lab room. In Xanadu, Yumi says they have a problem at the factory, and Aelita says to go with her to the tower while the boys will stay to defend the Skid and . Then they hear the voice of Sissi, who informs Lyoko-Warriors that Anthea is possessed by X.A.N.A. Jeremy almost cannot take it anymore. Then another unexpected thing happens: Franz Hopper leaves. Aelita doesn't understand what her father wants, but Sissi sees on the screen of the supercomputer thay they are reaching codes. Aelita thinks Franz Hopper wants to do like last time, give them the codes to destroy X.A.N.A. while he will fight personally against X.A.N.A.. Everyone is happy with this, but Aelita is afraid of losing his father again. Meanwhile, Jeremy finds Anthea, and shoot rays at a window of the factory. The glasses break off and fall inside the room. Jeremy gets a glass and he reflects Anthea's rays, Anthea receives her own rays and then becomes unconscious for a while. Aelita decides she will go to help Franz Hopper from the tower which is connected to Skid. Aelita climb the tower and begins to run the programs that Franz Hopper is sending. At the Factory, Anthea awakens and returns to find Jeremy. Aelita receives some important data: the destruction of Xanadu. At that time, Franz Hopper reappears, and Aelita active program that will destroy Xanadu. Meanwhile, Anthea prepares to electrocute Jeremy. In Xanadu, everything starts shaking and all will be destroyed, and the team has to get out. With the Skid, they god out of Xanadu while this virtual world is destroyed. At the factory, Anthea is about to kill Jeremy but then the spectre which was inside Anthea, leaves her body and appears with a face shape, and a cry of defeat. Xanadu is destroyed in an explosion, and Skid leaves Xanadu and returns to Lyoko. At the factory, the spectre is still screaming, and disappears. Anthea awake and she goes with Jeremy to the laboratory. Jeremy also materializes his friends and everyone gathers in the laboratory. The Lyoko-Warriors, Sissi, Franz Hopper and Anthea Schaeffer are celebrating the victory and they say that now they can live a normal life. Franz Hopper says, for don't find anything, he will disconnect the scanners and the supercomputer (though all could be mounted again). Jeremy, Aelita and Anthea help Franz Hopper, and Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Sissi go back to Kadic. In the park, Yumi and Ulrich go to the rec room, and Odd and Sissi are talking. Sissi says Odd "Thank you for what you've done. You are the best friends one can have. Especially you". Odd blushes a little. In the playground, Yumi and Ulrich see Milly and Hiroki kissing, and Yumi asks Ulrich to go to his room for a moment, and Ulrich accepts. In Ulrich's room, Yumi tells him that now that they have defeated X.A.N.A. will have more time for them both. Ulrich doesn't understand what you mean, and then Yumi kisses Ulrich! The first kiss of Ulrich and Yumi! Thus ends the episode and the season 5. Trivia * This is the last season and the last episode to include the old opening title card (which was used in ever episode since ). * Yumi and Ulrich's kissing scene in Emmy Award Winning Episode was taken from this episode. * More scenes in Emmy Award Winning Episode were taken from this episode. Gallery Sissitower.jpg|Sissi in a tower. Episode130.jpg|Xanadu and X.A.N.A. destroyed. Yumiulrich.jpg|Yumi and Ulrich kissing. ca:Els últims dies es:Los últimos días, Parte 2 fr:Les derniers jours, Partie 2 it:Gli ultimi giorni pt:Os últimos dias, Parte 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes